<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如果明天世界毁灭 by Xxxire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034457">如果明天世界毁灭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire'>Xxxire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 Japan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>虽然取了这样的标题，但是是神经病展开的沙雕故事<br/>有原创工具人角色<br/>梗来自一部百合漫画<br/>OOC</p><p>坑了，dbqdbq（</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如果明天世界毁灭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>虽然取了这样的标题，但是是神经病展开的沙雕故事<br/>有原创工具人角色<br/>梗来自一部百合漫画<br/>OOC</p><p>坑了，dbqdbq（</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>玲叶找了间没有人也没有摄像头的空教室练舞。他跳完一段，想喘口气的时候，一转头，看到房间里不知何时起站着一个背后戴着巨大羽毛翅膀的不明人士。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊——”玲叶吓得连退好几步，撞到窗帘上，差点摔倒。</p><p>“诶，等等，是鬼屋吗？鬼屋环节吗？staff桑？”玲叶被吓得不轻，他紧紧拽住窗帘，像是打算用窗帘把自己包起来似的。</p><p>戴着翅膀的人冷酷地说，“你们这节目没有鬼屋了。”</p><p>“那你是怎么回事啊啊啊啊——”</p><p>“我是专门来帮助人们解决恋爱之类感情问题的，天使。”</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>“总之你被选中了，我来帮助你！”</p><p>“你不是工作人员，不是来录物料的，对吧？”玲叶环顾一圈，没看到扛摄像机的姐姐，这房间里也没有摄像头。</p><p>“而且我的翅膀是真的。”不明人士张开翅膀扇了扇。“可以稍微相信我了吗？”</p><p>玲叶继续瞪着他，摇头。</p><p>“我不是吉本的人，我很厉害的，你们这群思春期小孩的小脑袋瓜里在想什么，我全都知道。”那人有点不耐烦了。“你喜欢鹤房对吧？”</p><p>“什么，你可别瞎说，”玲叶瞳孔地震。他脸色通红，结结巴巴地开始背起台本：“我，我和汐恩是好朋友，我们是像兄弟一样的关系，他是把项链作为护身符借给我……”</p><p>“害，不用害羞，也不要紧张，你们这个情况太好解决了。”那人掏出一根看着挺像样的魔法杖，“玲叶，你得坦率地面对自己的内心。”</p><p>玲叶语塞。</p><p>“这个魔法只是在你背后推你一把，给你一点点动力，然后你就不用独自烦恼啦。”那魔杖复杂地比划了几下，一个闪光的魔法阵凭空出现了。</p><p>“厉害……但是真的，真的不需要，我可以拒绝吗？”</p><p>但是已经晚了。那人用魔杖重重地敲了玲叶的头，冒出了很多五颜六色的小星星。</p><p>玲叶捂住脑袋。“好疼……你施的是什么魔法？”</p><p>“如果玲叶在面对鹤房时，因为害羞无法直率地表达自己的想法，世界就会毁灭。”</p><p>“……啊？”</p><p>“加油吧！”</p><p>“为什么要把全世界卷进来啊！”</p><p>那人拿出一张鹤房的公式照。“我们先来测试一下吧。”</p><p>玲叶一脸觉得很麻烦的表情，瞪着照片上的鹤房。</p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>“我才不喜欢他。”</p><p>那人叹了口气，拉开窗帘。晴朗的蓝天上，印着巨大的一串数字，占满了半个天空，是在跳动的倒计时。</p><p>“这是什么啊？！”</p><p>这可不是自然现象，看起来简直假得像是PS的照片一样。玲叶跳过去拉开窗子，失去了一层玻璃的阻挡，那串数字仍然清晰地印在天空上。</p><p>23:59:56<br/>
23:59:55<br/>
23:59:54</p><p>还有二十四个小时。</p><p>“骗人的吧……”玲叶难以置信地自言自语。</p><p>“因为玲叶刚刚的心口不一，明天世界就要毁灭了。但如果你对鹤房坦率一点，这个倒计时会延长一点时间甚至消失也说不定。”</p><p>他艰难地有了一点点面临危机的实感。“我做不到……再说不是因为害羞或者不好意思什么的，”玲叶纠结地说着，“汐恩绝对会出道，我这个时候告诉他自己的心意是要干什么呢？而且汐恩说不定根本没有那个意思，他应该只是把我当成——等等，你听我说完，别走啊？”</p><p>那人已经爬上窗台，一条腿跨出了窗户，他回过头，一脸的不耐烦。原来他的翅膀不只是装饰啊。</p><p>“那你就放任世界被毁灭？”</p><p>“？”玲叶觉得不是自己有问题，是这个长着翅膀的人有问题。“那你不能把魔法撤回吗……”</p><p>“我也不会撤回啊。”那人悬在空中。</p><p>“我都说了，这根本不是坦率不坦率的问题，”玲叶把半个身体探出窗外，冲着渐渐远去的人大喊。</p><p>“你就算是和全世界的人一起死掉也不愿意吗？”</p><p>玲叶生气了，这人一直在自说自话什么呢？“我宁可去死——”</p><p>玲叶突然被人从身后拽住，有人把他从窗外拉回来。</p><p>但现在的玲叶已经不会被这种小事吓到了，玲叶抬头一看，拽他的正是鹤房本人。</p><p>他正紧紧地抱住玲叶不松手，这让玲叶的心脏突突狂跳起来。</p><p>“你……你别想不开。”鹤房的声音听起来紧张极了。</p><p>“…………”</p><p>玲叶意识到，刚刚进门的鹤房看到的场面可太容易让人误会了。天啊，怎么会这样。</p><p>他赶忙否认。“我没事……我没想，那什么。”</p><p>“发生什么了？玲叶，可以和我说说吗，”鹤房的声音仍然很紧张。</p><p>玲叶愣住，然后想到鹤房大概不知道刚刚发生的超出现实的展开，他指着窗外。“汐恩，你能看到外面的……那个东西吗？”</p><p>鹤房看看窗外，又看看玲叶。又看向窗外。</p><p>“那片云像个飞船。”鹤房说。</p><p>“……”飞着的人早已经不见踪影，玲叶也在显眼地闪烁着的数字下看到了那片云。可能魔法的部分确实是只有自己能看见吧，玲叶想。</p><p>而且那云确实是挺像飞船的。</p><p>“你说的是那个云吗？”</p><p>“不是……”玲叶说了一半改口了。“……不，就是在说那个。”</p><p>“太可怕了。”鹤房试了试玲叶额头的温度。“你是不是练得太累出现幻觉了？还是饿的？”</p><p>鹤房大概是出于担心，还没有放开玲叶。他的拥抱有种让人安心的力量，让玲叶也不想要放开他。但是时间静静地流逝着，玲叶渐渐开始有些局促不安，万一再有人进来，看到他们两个这样紧密地抱在一起可太尴尬了。</p><p>玲叶戳了戳鹤房。“汐恩，总之先放开我吧……”</p><p>话音刚落，天边闪烁起耀眼的的光线。玲叶把视线转向窗外，看到那串巨大的数字变成了12:00:00。</p><p>时间缩短了一倍。</p><p>玲叶觉得这世界大概是要完了。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>